Like A Star
by SongJiRin1602
Summary: Karena janjinya dibatalkan oleh adiknya, Sungmin bertemu dengan namja tampan yang selalu tahu apapun tentangnya. Siapa namja itu sebenarnya? OneShoot KYUMIN Genderswitch


Title : Like a Star

Author : Song Ji Rin

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast..

Genre : Romance, Angst..

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch…

Summary : Karena janjinya dibatalkan oleh adiknya, Sungmin bertemu dengan namja tampan yang selalu tahu apapun tentangnya. Siapa namja itu sebenarnya?

'_Aku..ingin menjadi bintang untuk yeoja yang kucintai..'_

.

.

~Author hanya meminjam nama mereka… No bash!~

.

.

.

~Like A Star~

.

.

.

"Ish!"

Yeoja manis itu bersungut kesal. Berkali-kali ia mengubah posisi duduknya sejak tadi. "Yaish! Dasar dongsaeng jelek!" bibir plum-nya tak hentinya menggerutu dan sesekali mengeluarkan decakan-decakan yang semakin memperjelas kekesalannya. Jemari mungilnya meremas ujung rok hitam yang dipakainya. Kepalanya menunduk memandang kakinya yang sedang memainkan kerikil kecil di bawahnya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" suara berat khas namja terdengar memasuki pendengarannya.

"Tidak!" jawab yeoja itu cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawahnya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal?" tanya suara berat tadi lembut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping yeoja mungil itu.

"Aku berjanji dengan adikku tapi dia malah pergi kencan dengan pacarnya. Aku sudah hampir sampai tempatnya lalu dengan seenaknya dia mengabariku kalau dia pergi kencan dengan pacarnya! Ish! Dasar dongsaeng jelek!" gerutunya kesal. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia terdiam seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, "eh? Kau siapa?" tanyanya heran. Keningnya berkerut tipis. Mata kelincinya memicing tajam menatap pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum lebar, "kenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Namamu?" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah yeoja itu.

"Eung, Lee Sungmin." jawabnya seraya menyambut uluran tangan besar Kyuhyun. 'sepertinya baik..'pikir Sungmin. Bibirnya perlahan mengembangkan senyuman kecil. "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya polos. Matanya mengerjap lucu. Tingkah aegyonya itu membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"A-ah. Aku...aku sebenarnya tadi sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Lalu aku melihatnya, melihat...hm...yeoja yang kusukai."katanya sambil menunduk. Wajahnya merona karena malu. Melihat itu Sungmin tersenyum simpul.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya.

"Hm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sungmin. "Aku sudah lama menyukainya, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak pernah berani mengatakannya. Memalukan, ya?" ujarnya. Kening Sungmin kembali berkerut heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah aku malu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakannya hari ini. Kebetulan hari ini adalah ulang tahunku. Tapi, sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi.." katanya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kenapa? Dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan. Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan besar Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggamnya seolah memberikan kekuatan untuk namja tampan itu.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan tampan, jadi pasti banyak yeoja yang menyukaimu." katanya seraya mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun di genggamannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk. "Ah, kau bilang hari ini kau ulang tahun, kan? Saengil chukhahamnida, Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya tulus sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Min. Ah, tidak perlu memanggil seformal itu. Mulai sekarang kita teman. Ne?" katanya kemudian mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Kyuhyun. "Ne. Kita teman. hehe..."

.

~Like a Star~

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah. Mau masuk dulu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "tidak, Min, terima kasih. Aku langsung pulang saja, ya." pamit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh, "hati-hati, Kyu!" seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

Yeoja itu masuk ke dalam setelah Kyuhyun berbelok di ujung jalan.

"Aku pulang!" katanya sambil membuka flat shoes-nya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk.

"Ah, Noona sudah pulang?" tanya Sungjin, adik Sungmin, yang tadi membatalkan janjinya.

Sungmin melengoskan kepalanya pura-pura tidak mendengar sapaan Sungjin. Tampaknya ia masih kesal dengan ulah adik semata wayangnya yang seenaknya membatalkan janji saat Sungmin sudah hampir sampai di tempat itu.

"Noona?" panggil Sungjin ketika merasa Noona-nya tidak menanggapi sapaannya. Sungmin tetap tidak menanggapi sapaan Sungjin. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju tahu Noona-nya sedang marah sekarang. Hei, siapa yang tidak marah jika janjimu dibatalkan begitu saja oleh adikmu demi sebuah kencan? Orang sesabar apapun pasti akan marah jika hal itu terjadi padanya. "Noona-ya, mianhae.." ucapnya lagi. Ia mengikuti langkah Noona-nya menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin, yang merasa kesal karena terus menerus diikuti, membalikkan badannya menatap adiknya, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Apa sih ikutin aku terus?"tanyanya sengit. keningnya berkerut kesal. Sedetik kemudian ia membalikkan badannya lagi meneruskan jalannya menuju kamarnya.

"Mianhae, Noona..."

"Ish! AWAS, NGGAK?" teriaknya saat Sungjin memblok jalan di depannya. Sungjin menggeleng cepat. "AKU BILANG AWAS, DONGSAENG JELEK!" teriaknya lagi.

"Ya ampun.. kalian kenapa sih? Minnie kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Eommanya. Sang Eomma berjalan menghampiri dua kakak beradik itu. "Ada apa, sih, cantik?" tanyanya pada Sungmin, sang kakak, sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya kesal, "Eomma tanya aja sama dia tuh!" ucapnya kesal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Eommanya menoleh ke Sungjin. Ia mengangkat alisnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku membatalkan janjiku dengan Minnie Noona, Eomma.. Aku pergi bersama Sulli."ujarnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "tapi aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Noona saja tidak mau memaafkanku,"serunya cepat seolah membela dirinya.

Sungmin berjengit mendengar pembelaan dari Sungjin. "Ya! Kau berbicara seakan-akan aku yang salah atas semua ini!"teriaknya kesal.

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudahlah. Sudah terjadi, bukan? Minnie, maafkan Sungjin, ya, cantik?" kata Eommanya lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"Aish! Shireo!" katanya kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

'BRAK!'

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan kasar oleh Sungmin. Menyisakan kedua orang di depan kamarnya yang berjengit kaget atas perlakuan Sungmin itu. Tampaknya yeoja kelinci itu benar-benar marah kali ini. Hm.. Harusnya Sungjin ingat kalau Sungmin tidak pernah suka janjinya dibatalkan dengan alasan apapun. Apalagi kali ini alasannya untuk pergi kencan dengan pacarnya. Siapapun pasti akan merasa kesal.

"Biarkan dulu Noona-mu menenangkan pikirannya. Nanti dicoba lagi minta maafnya. Sekarang makan dulu, yuk?" ajak Eommanya. Sungjin mengangguk.

.

Like a Star

.

"Enak saja cuma minta maaf! Memang dia pikir enak apa janjinya dibatalin begitu aja?" gerutunya kesal. Ia mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya dengan kasar di tempat tidur pink-nya.

'Bip Bip...'

Ponsel hitamnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan segera ia membuka flip ponselnya.

_'jangan cemberut gitu,Min! Nanti manisnya hilang..hehe.. Cho Kyuhyun'_

Sungmin tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kyuhyun? Dia tahu darimana nomer ponselku? Ah sudahlah.. hihi.. Cho Kyuhyun.." gumamnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. "Eh?Darimana dia tahu kalau aku sedang cemberut?" tanyanya kaget. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

_'Kyu? hehe.. kau bisa menerawang, ya? kenapa bisa tahu aku sedang cemberut,hm?'_

Ah? balasan macam apa itu? Sungmin mengernyit sendiri membaca ulang balasan smsnya untuk Kyuhyun. 'menjijikan' pikirnya.

'bip..bip..'

'klik'

Sungmin langsung membuka sms balasan dari Kyuhyun begitu terdengar dering di ponsel hitam miliknya.

_'kita kan punya kontak batin, Min..hehe.. Istirahatlah, Min!'_

Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat balasan dari layar ponselnya. Cho Kyuhyun itu orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, bukan? Tapi kenapa ia merasa sudah seperti teman lama, ya? Ia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, bahkan ia bisa dengan bebasnya menceritakan keluh kesahnya tadi kepada Kyuhyun. Seperti bukan Sungmin saja. Sungmin adalah tipikal orang yang sulit percaya dengan orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi, ah, entahlah. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun memberikan kesan bersahabat dengannya saat pertama bertemu di taman tadi.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur pink miliknya. Wajah murungnya tadi kini telah berganti dengan senyuman cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Oh, sepertinya pesan singkat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa mengusir kekesalan seorang Lee Sungmin? Jatuh cintakah dia?

.

~Like a Star~

.

Seorang namja tengah berdiri di pinggir pantai menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Membuat surai cokelat itu berantakan karena tertiup angin. Kemeja putihnya sedikit bergoyang karena tiupan angin pantai.

"Lee...Sung..Min..." ia mengeja sambil mengukir sebuah nama di atas pasir, "Cho..Kyu..Hyun.." ia menulis namanya sendiri tepat di bawah nama pertama yang diukirnya. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap karya kecilnya itu. "Yeongwonhi..." gumamnya.

'Hhh...' ia menghela napas berat. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Eh?" tangan kanannya mendapati sebuah kotak kecil di dalam sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak itu.

"Ini kan-" kata-katanya terhenti tiba-tiba. "Seharusnya aku memberikan ini padanya setahun yang lalu..." gumamnya sedih. Mata foxy-nya menerawang menatap langit cerah di atasnya.

'TES...'

Setitik cairan bening meluncur bebas dari sudut matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya seolah menahan air mata lainnya menyusul turun dari mata indahnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Suatu sudut di dalam hatinya berjengit perih. Ia mencengkeram kotak itu erat-erat.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakannya setahun yang lalu..." gumamnya lagi tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Sekuat apapun ia menahan air matanya, nyatanya cairan bening itu seenaknya keluar membasahi pipi pucatnya. Membentuk garis tipis yang menodai pipinya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Menahan rasa sakit hatinya yang meruntuhkan kesan angkuh pada wajahnya, menyisakan wajah pias yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Seharusnya sekarang aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya..." katanya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Menampilkan mata foxy-nya yang memerah. Air matanya ia biarkan turun menganak sungai di pipinya kemudian jatuh ke pasir di bawahnya. Ia menghela napas berat saat pikirannya terhenti pada satu kalimat yang kini menghantuinya. Membuatnya tertohok dengan kenyataan terburuknya kini.

"Bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi untuk sekedar mengharapkannya..."

.

~Like a Star~

.

"Huaaaah!" Sungmin menguap lebar. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. "Huh? Sudah malam rupanya.."gumamnya sembari mengusap kedua matanya. Tangannya meraba-raba kasurnya mencari sesuatu. Ponselnya.

"Eh? Dia tidak membalasnya. Huh!" Sungmin merengut kesal sembari menghempaskan ponselnya ke samping tubuhnya. Ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

'Tok..Tok..Tok..'

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk!" Sungmin berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air beberapa kali kemudian mengusapnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna pink bermotif kelinci besar. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Eomma?" panggilnya saat melihat Eommanya sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menunggunya. Eommanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Baru bangun tidur, ya, sayang?" tanya Eommanya lembut. Sungmin mengangguk. "Makan malam dulu, yuk?" ajak Eommanya.

"Ne, Eomma. Aku ganti baju dulu sebentar, ya? Nanti aku turun ke bawah." katanya sambil berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya.

"Oke. Cepat, ya?" kata Eommanya sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin mengambil asal baju di tumpukan paling atas dan celana bahan selutut kesukaannya. Ia menyisir rambut hitam sebahunya kemudian menyematkan bando pink di atas kepalanya. Ah, yeoja ini tidak dipoles dengan apapun memang sudah imut. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia turun ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama.

.

"Noona cantik banget? Mau pergi, ya?" tanya Sungjin saat melihat Sungmin menuruni tangga. Eommanya, yang sedang menata makanan menoleh ke arah tangga.

"Iya, sayang, mau pergi?" tanya Eommanya.

"Enggak, kok. Memang kenapa, sih? Kayaknya aku biasa aja pakai baju ini, tapi kenapa pada kaget begitu, sih?" tanyanya heran. Ia langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Sungjin yang terus menatapnya.

'TUK!'

Sungmin memukul kepala Sungjin dengan sendok yang ada di tangannya, "biasa aja, dong, liatnya!" ujarnya. Sungjin terkekeh. Ia tahu Noona-nya dalam mood yang baik saat ini. "Eh, aku kan lagi marah sama kamu!" ucapnya lagi seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Senyum Sungjin langsung pudar.

"Aku kira Noona sudah tidak marah. Ternyata masih marah."

"Hehe.. Araseo araseo.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dongsaeng jelek!" Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat reaksi adik satu-satunya itu. Sungjin menoleh menatap kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. "Jinjja?" pekiknya. Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Haaa...Gomawo Noonaaaa"katanya sambil memeluk Sungmin erat dan tak hentinya menciumi pipi gadis manis itu.

"YA! Sesak, bodoh! Lepaskan!" teriaknya sambil memukul lengan Sungjin yang melingkar di lehernya.

Eommanya yang melihat adegan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "sudah, cepat makan!" titahnya.

.

.

"Eomma aku ke taman dulu, ya?" Sungmin berteriak sambil memakai sandal kelinci pinknya di pintu depan. Cuaca kota Seoul malam itu sangat baik, makanya Sungmin ingin menikmatinya di taman kesukaannya.

"Ne, jangan malam-malam pulangnya!" balas Eommanya.

'BLAM'

"Hai, Min!" suara berat itu mengagetkannya. Baru saja ia menutup pintu rumahnya tapi sosok itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pergi ke taman bersama!" ajaknya. Dahi Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Kau benar-benar bisa menerawang, ya? Dari mana kau tahu aku ingin ke taman?" tanyanya heran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "sudah kubilang ,kan, kita punya kontak batin, Min?" Mata foxy itu menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

'Mata itu...' batin Sungmin, 'seperti...ingin menyampaikan sesuatu..'

"Ah, ayo cepat! nanti keburu malam." kata Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menyejajarkan langkah dengannya.

Sepanjang jalan ke taman kota, mereka berbincang banyak. Mulai dari keluarga, kuliah, cinta pertama, hobi, apapun mereka bicarakan.

"Kau lihat rumah itu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah di ujung jalan besar di seberang mereka.

"Rumah putih itu? Yang besar itu, kan?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Itu rumahku, Min."katanya sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Wah! Besar sekali rumahmu!" pekiknya kagum. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat reaksi lucu Sungmin. "Ke sana dulu, yuk, Kyu?"ajaknya sambil memamerkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Jangan tunjukkan aegyomu di depanku, Min! Aku sudah sering melihatnya!" katanya pura-pura dingin. Ia melanjutkan jalannya lagi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"ISH!" Yeoja cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu segera berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyu!" sungutnya sambil mem-pout-kan bibir plum-nya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Tangan besarnya menyentuh puncak kepala Sungmin dan mengacak rambut hitam itu.

"jangan sekarang, cantik!" katanya. Pipi Sungmin memerah sempurna. Ia malu. Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'cantik'.

"Haha... wajah merahmu manis, Minnie! Lucu sekali!" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan, "Ish! Kyunnie jahil!" serunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"HAHAHA...HEI, MIN! TUNGGU AKU!" teriaknya menyusul Sungmin.

.

"HAH! Lelahnya!" desah Sungmin saat punggungnya disandarkan ke kursi taman.

"Lelah, ya, Nyonya?" goda Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggerakkan bibirnya mencibir kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Lalu untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam sambil menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Minnie.." panggilnya.

"Hm?"gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Aku...ingin menjadi bintang.." kata Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa, sih?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Iya.. Aku...ingin menjadi bintang untuk yeoja yang kucintai.." katanya lagi sambil terus menatap jutaan bintang di langit. Sungmin menatap nanar wajah pucat namja itu. Tangan mungilnya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aku... ingin menemaninya setiap saat dia membutuhkanku, Min.."ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Kepalanya menunduk.

Setetes air membasahi lengan mungil Sungmin. Yeoja itu berjengit kaget saat menyadari punggung Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Uljima, Kyunnie..." katanya mencoba menenangkan namja itu. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi pucat itu. Mengangkat wajah tirus itu untuk menatap wajahnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

Mata kelinci itu menatap dalam mata foxy di hadapannya. Seolah terbawa suasana, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis di depannya. Semakin lama semakin dekat hingga dua bibir itu menempel sempurna. Lama. Kyuhyun seperti mengalirkan kesedihan yang dirasanya melalui ciuman itu. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman itu. Sungmin seperti bisa merasakan perasaan yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Ngh..." Sungmin melenguh. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia menatap sejenak wajah merah Sungmin sebelum mengecupnya lagi.

"K-kyunnie..." lirih Sungmin. Ia menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun saat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Matanya menutup rapat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "gomawo, Minnie-ah." katanya. Ia merasakan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saranghae, Min.." lirihnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "nado".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Besok datanglah ke rumahku yang tadi kutunjukkan, Min." katanya lagi.

.

.

.

Like a Star

.

.

.

"Pagi Eomma..." sapa Sungmin kepada Eommanya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Eommanya menoleh dan tersenyum, "pagi, sayang.." balasnya.

Sungmin duduk di meja makan kemudian mengambil selembar roti dan selai strawberry kesukaannya.

"Eomma, nanti aku mau pergi kerumah temanku. Boleh, kan?" tanyanya kepada sang Eomma yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Boleh. Memang kamu tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Eommanya. Sungmin menggeleng sambil menghabiskan rotinya.

"Yaudah, deh, Eomma, aku mandi dulu, ya?"

'CUP'

Sungmin mencium pipi Eommanya sebelum berlari menaiki tangga.

.

.

"Hm.. Pakai baju apa, ya?" gumamnya sambil melihat-lihat isi lemarinya. "Ng.. Ini aja, deh." Ia kemudian mengambil baju terusan selutut berwarna putih. Baju itu baru dibelinya seminggu yang lalu. Ia melepas handuk yang melilit tubuhnya kemudian menggantinya dengan baju pilihannya.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja riasnya dan memoles wajahnya perlahan.

"Hm... lumayan.." ucapnya setelah melihat hasil polesannya. "Terus rambutnya diapain, ya? Digerai? gerah! Di kuncir dua? kaya anak kecil!" dia sibuk bergumam pelan, "AISH! Aku kok ribet banget, ya? Kuncir satu aja, deh!"

'bip..bip..'

Ponselnya berdering menandakan pesan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Cho Kyuhyun.

'_kau selalu cantik, Minnie! Lalu.. Hm.. lepas kuncirannya. Kau lebih cocok dengan rambut terurai.. Aku suka melihatnya..' _

Sungmin –lagi-lagi- mengernyit heran. 'Dia sebenarnya siapa, sih?' pikirnya bingung. Buru-buru ia mengetik balasan pesannya.

_'Ya! Neo jinjja! Sabarlah menungguku, tuan Cho, jangan mengintipku!'_

'bip..bip..'

_'Haha..ne, araseo, Minimin!'_ Sungmin tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya.

Ia kembali menghadap cermin. Ia melepas kunciran yang mengikat rambutnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

.

.

'Tok..Tok..Tok..'

Sungmin mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu. Rumah itu begitu besar dan sangat terasa kesan mewahnya. Seorang wanita cantik membuka pintu putih itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Nyonya.." sapanya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeongha-" wanita itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajahnya terkejut saat melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian wajah terkejut itu berubah menjadi sedih. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya kemudian meluncur mulus di pipi putihnya.

"Nyonya? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin heran ketika melihat yeoja paruh baya itu menangis.

"K-kau...S-sungmin, kan? Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya terbata. Sungmin mengangguk heran. Jelas ia merasa heran. Ia baru pertama kali ke rumah ini tapi yeoja ini sudah tahu namanya.

"Apa benar ini rumah Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin sopan. Yeoja itu mengangguk.

"Ya, benar. Cho Kyuhyun.. putraku.." lirihnya sedih. "Ah, mari masuk, Nak. Ng.. ikut aku sebentar!" titahnya dengan lembut. Sungmin menurut. Ia mengikuti langkah yeoja itu sampai berhenti di depan pintu putih bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun'.

"Nyonya, ini-"

"Ini kamarnya Kyuhyun. Masuklah sendiri.. Mungkin dia akan bahagia melihatmu masuk ke kamarnya." kata Nyonya Cho. Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Nyonya Cho berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar itu.

Sungmin menutup matanya sambil tangannya bergerak membuka pintu itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"I-ige mwoya?" pekiknya tertahan. Ia begitu terkejut melihat isi kamar ini. Bukan karena berantakan. Kamar ini rapi. Sangat rapi malah. Tempat tidur berseprei putih bersih yang seperti tidak pernah disentuh.

Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam. Membiarkan aura dingin menusuk kulitnya. Matanya panas. Ia ingin menangis sekarang!

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Di dinding putih itu tergantung beberapa bingkai yang berisi... foto dirinya. Foto Sungmin. Foto itu terletak bersebelahan dengan foto Kyuhyun. Di dekat jendela kamar itu ada beberapa kanvas yang masing-masing tertutup selembar kain putih. Tangan mungil Sungmin bergerak menarik kain putih itu.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat melihat sketsa wajahnya di kanvas itu. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya lolos begitu saja dari mata indahnya.

"Kyuhyun sudah pergi, Nak..." sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi keterkejutannya. Suara Eomma Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Membiarkan yeoja paruh baya itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia...kecelakaan...hiks..." air mata mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya, "setahun lalu.. tepat saat ulang tahunnya..hiks.." lanjutnya sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Kyuhyun? Ulang tahunnya? Tahun lalu?" tanyanya kaget. Nyonya Cho menangis makin keras.

"Ya...saat itu dia bilang ingin menemui yeoja yang dicintainya.. Yeoja yang selalu diikutinya selama setahun penuh." ujarnya. "Yeoja itu... yeoja yang selalu difotonya dan dilukis olehnya." lanjutnya sambil terisak. "Yeoja itu...kamu, nak.. Lee Sungmin.."

Kata-kata itu seperti sebilah pisau yang membelah jantung Sungmin menjadi beberapa bagian. Hatinya mencelos perih. Air mata lolos dari mata kelinci cantiknya.

"T-tidak, Nyonya. Bahkan semalam aku dan dia berciuman di taman kota!" bantahnya tegas. Tangisan Nyonya Cho terhenti seketika. Ia menatap mata Sungmin dalam seolah mencari kebenaran atas ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tidak bohong, Nyonya! Semalam dia yang menyuruhku datang ke sini setelah dia menunjukkannya padaku!" serunya.

"K-Kyu..." isaknya pelan.

Nyonya Cho berjalan ke arah meja belajar Kyuhyun. Menarik lacinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah buku...harian?

"Kyuhyun selalu menuliskan perasaannya di sini. Dan hampir di setiap halaman ada namamu... Dia...begitu menyukaimu..." katanya sambil menyerahkan buku itu ke tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya kemudian membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu. Sungmin membacanya dengan serius. Sesekali air matanya turun membasahi buku itu. Matanya bergerak membaca baris-baris kata dalam buku biru muda itu. Sampai matanya menemukan sebuah foto tepat di halaman terakhir kalinya buku itu terisi. Tanggal 3 Februari setahun yang lalu. Fotonya memakai baju terusan berwarna...putih. Sungmin menatap heran foto itu. Itu... fotonya saat ia memakai baju yang dipakainya. Bukankah baju itu baru dibelinya seminggu yang lalu? Ia membatin heran. Baju itu baru sekali ini dipakainya. Berarti foto itu baru saja diambil, kan?

Satu air mata lagi melesak turun dari matanya.

Nyonya Cho menatap heran foto di tangan kanan Sungmin. "Aku berkali-kali membuka foto itu tapi tidak pernah sekalipun menemukan foto apapun di sana!"

'DEG!'

Sungmin membalik foto tersebut. Terdapat tulisan tangan yang persis sama dengan tulisan yang ada di buku bersampul biru itu.

'_Gwaenchanha, Minnie..._

_Terima kasih atas jawabanmu..Sekarang, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..dari atas sini.._

_Saranghae..yeongwonhi.._

_Cho Kyuhyun'_

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya foto di tangannya. Kyuhyun baru saja memberi pesan padanya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Kyuhyun..berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap foto besar Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Jadi...j-jadi yeoja yang selalu kau bicarakan adalah aku? Jadi yeoja yang kau cintai adalah aku?" tanyanya terbata pada lelaki yang sedang tersenyum di foto itu. "Apa...aku bodoh? Aku..merasa sangat bodoh... Kyu, bisakah kita mengulang semuanya?" tanyanya lirih pada namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi taman ini seperti biasa. Di sinilah aku...dan Kyuhyun bertemu... berpelukan...berciuman.. dan di sini juga aku memberikan jawaban cintanya... Di sinilah aku...dan dia bertemu terakhir kalinya...

Air mata begitu mudahnya lolos dari mataku. Kejadian-kejadian mengejutkan ini membuatku lelah sekaligus sedih. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan sejak tadi.

"Kyu..." lirihku pelan. Aku begitu merindukannya.

'Kyu...yeoja bodoh ini begitu merindukanmu... Aku...ingin di sampingmu lagi...Bisa..kah?' batinku perih. Aku merasakan tangan besar mendekap tubuhku dari belakang.

'DEG'

Pelukan ini.. pelukan ini adalah pelukan milik Kyuhyun. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Menikmati pelukan hangat ini. Mencoba meresapi rasa cinta yang mengalir melalui dekapan tubuhnya.

"Kyu... kau..kembali?" bisikku lirih.

'Aku...selalu di sampingmu, Minnie..' bisiknya di telingaku. Aku kembali menangis..bahagia...

'Uljima, Jagiya...' bisiknya. Lalu aku merasa ia mengecup pipiku.

Dingin...

Lalu perlahan dekapan itu terlepas. Aku mendongak menatap langit.

"Kyu..." bisikku sambil membiarkan angin dingin menyentuh lembut wajahnya, "dorawa..."

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

.

Hiyaaaaa... Kenapa jadi begini, sih, fanfic-nya? Ck! Yaudahlah di post aja sekalian hehe...

REVIEW, hm?


End file.
